


Hold It Right There

by Bremol



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's famous phrase takes on a whole new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It Right There

“Hold it right there!”  Matt growled causing Kitty, who was bent over and reaching under a chair, to freeze and squeal in surprise.

“Matt!”  She looked at him over her shoulder.

Matt stared at the long, slender legs that led up to the bare buttocks barely covered by the tail of one of his shirts.  His felt himself stir, and the desire he’d had simmering through his veins most of the day, was now boiling his blood. 

“What are you doing?”  His voice was husky and low.

Kitty swallowed.  “I just got out of the bath.”  She whispered, her own body reacting to the way Matt was looking at her.  “When you came in, I was reaching for my book that had fallen under the chair.”

“Don’t you know that’s it’s dangerous to dress like that?”  he growled as he moved toward her, his hands already working on his belts and the buttons of his pants.

“Uh…dangerous?”  She shivered at the sight of him as he freed his hard length from its confines.

“Very.”  He breathed as he reached out to caress her bare skin, his hands pushing his shirt further up her back, completely uncovering her buttocks.  “Sweet heaven.”  He murmured as his hand came in contact with the wet heat between her thighs.  “You’re already wet,”  he breathed in a half statement, half question.

Kitty nodded and swallowed a moan when his long finger slid between her silken folds.  “Yes.  I…well…you caught me.”  She gave him a seductive smile.  “I was thinking about you, that’s why I put your shirt on.”

Matt groaned.  “What were you doin’ when you dropped your book?”

“I…I was touching myself.”  She stammered in a half whisper.

Leaning over her, his pulsing erection slipping between the crease of her buttocks, his warm breath tickled her ear.  “Show me.”

“Matt,”  she breathed and bit her lip at the feel of him sliding up and down against her.  “You have to stop that.”  She whispered.  “I can’t show you if you don’t.”

Matt pulled away and moved to stand beside the bed.  Shedding his clothes, he laid down in the middle of the bed, resting his back against the pillows and waited.  “Show me.”

Kitty turned to face Matt, her breath catching at the exquisite sight of him naked and aroused on her bed.  “My god, Matt.”  She panted out even as she slipped his shirt over her head.

“Touch yourself.  Show me how you pleasure yourself.”

Kitty bit her lip and slowly trailed a hand up her stomach, over her ribs, cupping her breast; the other hand slowly caressing her thigh.  “I always touch my breasts first.”  She circled a finger around the taut nipple of her right breast.  “They’re always what you touch first.”

“Yes.”  Matt groaned as his hand wrapped around his rigid shaft.  “Then what?”

“I close my eyes and imagine that it’s your hands touching me as I slide a hand between my thighs.”  She slowly parted her legs and moved her hand down to her center. 

Matt watched Kitty’s hands touching her body in the way he always did and felt himself grow harder and longer in his hand.  It always aroused him to watch her touching herself just as it seemed to do to her when she watched him.  “My god you’re beautiful, Kit.”

Slowly Kitty slid two fingers between her wet folds and caught her breath.  “Oh Matt.”  She whimpered.  “It feels good, but not as good as you touching me does.”

“C’mere.”  He breathed and held out his free hand.

Kitty kept her eyes on Matt’s fist as it moved up and down over the thickness of his shaft as she walked to the bed and took his hand.  Kneeling between his thighs, she leaned forward.  “Let me.”  She whispered as she licked the engorged tip.

“Damn.”  Matt groaned, head falling back against the pillows as his fingers tangled in her hair.  “So good.”

Up and down, she bobbed her head, her tongue drawing a path along the vein on the underside of his shaft.  She was practiced at pleasing him this way, and enjoyed it as much as he did.  She could feel herself getting wetter as his moans began to fill the room, the silken steel flesh growing thicker and longer with each suck of her mouth.

“Kitty, you have to stop.”  He panted out, his fingers tightening in her hair; he was so close.

Kitty merely upped her efforts by massaging the sacs at the base of his erection knowing that would send him careening over the edge into his orgasm.  When his husky grunt filled the room, she hummed her pleasure.  Feeling the grip his fingers had on her hair relax, she let him slip from her mouth, her lips placing a tender kiss to the tip before slithering up his body to grin down at him.

Matt groaned.  “Oh damn, Kit.”

“Are you okay, Cowboy?”

He shook his head.  “I think you killed me this time.”  He moaned causing her to laugh.

“I’ll gladly let you repay me.”

“When I’m un-dead, I’ll take you up on that.”

“I’m looking forward to the _up_ part very much.”  She murmured making him groan again.

“Kitty, be good.”

“I don’t know how.”  She rubbed against him, smiling in satisfaction when she felt him stir against her.

Matt shook his head.  “How is it you can always do that to me?”

She shrugged her shoulders, a twinkle lighting her blue eyes.  “Because I’m good.”  Her voice was confident.

“No, you’re a devil woman, that’s what you are.”  He growled as he pulled her down and buried his face in her neck, his lips nibbling the soft flesh.

“Ooh, Cowboy,”  she moaned when his tongue found the pulse point on her neck and licked.  It was one of her hottest hot spots, one that he’d found early on, and one he used quite often to get her worked up.  She didn’t know why that particular spot did what it did to her, but it did, and Matt was very skilled at using it to his advantage.

Matt smiled as his hands moved to cup her buttocks.  The soft flesh was shaped perfectly, the curves flowing easily into the slender thighs that he loved to feel wrapped around him.  He could feel her moving against him, could feel himself already stirring back to the arousal of several  minutes before, and knew she still held the power over him she’d had seventeen years ago.

Kitty squealed when Matt flipped their positions.  She looked at him with a puzzled expression when she wound up on her hands and knees.  “Matt?”

“Easy, Kitten.”  He gave her a smile and caressed her buttocks, up her back and over her ribs to cup her breasts, before gently nudging her legs further apart.  “Time for payback.  Rest your head against the pillows.”

Kitty realized what he was planning to do and swallowed.  He’d only done it this way one time and it had nearly sent her screaming off the bed.  “Oh Matt…I…”

“Shh,”  he whispered, his warm breath caressing over the sensitive skin of her thighs.  Trailing his nose along the soft flesh, he took in the musky smell of her, the scent that drove him nearly mad with desire.  Feeling his mouth water at the thought of tasting her essence once more, he moved closer, his nose nudging her clit, his tongue slowly tracing over her swollen aroused flesh.

Kitty whimpered and fisted her hands in the sheets.  His mouth was as talented as he claimed hers was, and she could feel the fire of her orgasm starting to burn at the tips of her toes.  Each lick and thrust of his tongue and nudge of his nose kindled the embers hotter, spreading the fire up her legs. 

“Oh god, Matt!”  she cried out at the feel of his long middle finger slipping inside her then joined by his ring finger.  This position allowed him access to her that the more traditional position didn’t, which was why they didn’t use this position very often.  She just couldn’t handle the intensity on a constant basis.

“So sweet.”  He murmured against her, his fingers working her as he moved his mouth to suckle her clit, flattening his tongue against it and pressing.  Taking his fingers from her, he gripped her hips when he felt her buck and being to tremble.  “Come for me, Kitten.”

“Matt, please…”  she begged, her body straining for the release that was so close.

“Purr, Kitten.”  He whispered them hummed against her clit as he suckled it with more pressure, sending her crashing down even as her body bucked wildly against the hold he had on her.

“Matt!  Oh god!”  she cried out, her body tense with the orgasm that ripped from her womb.

Matt felt her go limp and gently helped her lay down completely then moved up to lay by her side, his long fingers combing through the damp tendrils of her hair, moving the fiery curls from her cheek.  “Kitten?”  he whispered and kissed her ear.

“Mmm.”  She mumbled, her eyes still closed, her breath still coming in uneven gasps.

“Are ya’ dead?”  he smiled at the slight shake of her head.

Kitty couldn’t help but laugh then coughed to get her breath back.  “You’re crazy, Matt.”

“But I’m crazy for you, so it’s okay.”

“Uh hum.”  She agreed then turned over and smiled up at him.  “We’ve got to stop doing this to each other.  It really will kill one of us one of these days.  And then how will we explain to Doc?”

“Oh god.”  Matt moaned.  “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Well, we aren’t as young as we used to be.”

“But we don’t do this that often because of the intensity.”  Matt reminded her.

“I remember.”

“It’d been a while,”  he reminded again.

“Yes it had.”  She smiled and drug her foot up his calf.  “Matt…”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and love me.”  She eagerly spread her thighs in anticipation of cradling his body there.

Matt gave her a lopsided grin and settled himself against her.  “Recovered, huh?”

“Yep.”  She nodded even as she reached between them and guided him inside her waiting heat.

“Yes,”  He groaned as he settled fully inside her, not moving to give her time to adjust.

Kitty, her body easily adjusting to his length and girth, wrapped her legs around his waist.  “Now, Matt.”  She gripped his arms and moaned when he moved against her.

“You’re so wet, Kitty.”

“That’s what your mouth loving me does.”  She caressed his face then pulled it down to hers, her lips meeting his in a hungry kiss.

Matt buried his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.  Slow and rhythmically he moved against her, his body reacting each time hers gripped at him, causing him to quicken the pace.  Pulling back, he looked down at her as he entwined their hands and lifted them above their heads.

“Matt,”  she sighed and tightened her legs around him.

“I love you, Kitten.”  He breathed as he lowered his lips to hers.

Kitty hummed into his kiss, their tongues scraping against the other.  She arched her back pushing her body up into him as their kiss broke.  “Ooh…”

“Come with me, Kitten.”

“Please, Matt.”

Letting go of her hands, Matt raised up on his elbow and slipped a hand down between them, his finger rubbing against her clit.  “Purr…”

“Oh god, Matt.”  She bucked wildly against him, her fingers digging into his shoulders, as her orgasm burned through her.

“Yes, Kitten.”  He whispered huskily.  Letting go and burying his face in her neck once more, Matt groaned and came with her, her name a husky whisper on his lips as her inner muscles gripped at him.  Thrusting against her as he filled her, he collapsed and slowly brought them back down into Kitty’s big bed.

Kitty’s hands fell to her sides, her body completely limp.  “Now…”  she started then had to take a deep breath.  “Now, I think I’m dead.”

Matt’s low chuckle rumbled through his chest.  “Is it a good dead?”

“You have to ask?”  She sighed then smiled when he lifted his head.  “I purred, didn’t I?”

Matt kissed her nose, her eyes, her lips.  “Yes,”  he breathed.  “You purred, and purred…and purred.”

Kitty snuggled up to him when he rolled off her and pulled her against him.  “I think I might just be the only one that enjoys hearing you say, _Hold it right there._ ”


End file.
